Ultraman Element
Ultraman Element is a new Ultra from M78 that comes to Earth to fight Yapool and his Super Monsters. He takes the form of two human beings Forrest Barry and Juliana Sugimoto until Juliana goes back to the moon in episode 11. He appears in Ultraman Element. History TBA Profile, Techniques and Abilities *Gender: Male *Age: 4,980 years old *Height: *Weight: *HomeWorld: M78 Body Featuers *Color Timer: Indicates when he has to leave from Earth to recharge, limit is 3 minuets *Eyes: unlike most Ultras his eyes are light green *Element Gems: Each gem repersents a diffrent power attack he can use Ray Technques *Element Ray: A very strong ray of all four multiple elements that destroys monster with relativale ease *Ultra Slash: He can create a small slash that can make very bad cuts in foes *Element Orbs: Each Gem has its own element which makes its own diffrent power, two can be used at once but, mostly only one. All Four can shorten his time on Earth and is a very risky move *Fire Orb: A orb of fire energy that is shot from the fire gem on his head *Air Orb: A orb of air energy that is shot from the air gem on his head *Earth Orb: A orb of earth energy that is shot from the air gem on his side *Water Orb: A orb of water energy that is shot from the water gem on his side *Combinations Orb: When two Diffrent orbs from two diffrent gems can perform certain tasks *Calming Orb: Created from the Water and Air orbs, it calms down in raged monsters *Destruction Orb: Created from the Fire and Earth orbs, its blows monsters to pieces *Element Gun: Taking half his energy from all gems he shots it at his foes like a hand gun *Element Star Punch: taking half his energy from all gems he takes it from the hole in his crest a concels his fists with it and the punches. Physical Techniques *Martial Arts: knowing various attack forms he uses these againsts foes *Ultra Barrier: Energy that is taken from his hole in his crest that he spreads acroos him to deflect attacks *Power Bomb: Energy taken from the hole in his crest that he throws at foes *Ultra Willpower: used to put out fires *Ultra Power: Energy that is used for extra strenght *Telephathy: Used to communicate with Hosts,people,monsters,aliens,etc Transforamtion Nature Braces: Braces that are held on Forrets Barry's and Juliana Sugimoto on each wrist when the time comes the hit each others wrist and shouts"Element Fight!" and they transform into Ultraman Element. When Juliana leaves, he wheres both of the on each arm and when the time comes he hits both and shot "Element Fight!" and transforms. In the final episode like most Ultras hosts he takes his braces with him. Trivia *He is based on Ultraman Ace *The monsters in the series are all previously from Ultraman Ace series *His ray was original going to be called the Mega Metallium Ray *He exists in mainly the Showa time after Mebius, Great and Powereds time, but appears around the same time as most Heisei ultra's like Tiga, Gardi and Dyna and appears afterwards in Ultraman Reuz's and Gamma's. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Fan characters Category:Ultramanminecraft Category:Elemental Ultras Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities)